Dreams in the Illusion
by meeksandkili
Summary: Emmett Cullen is a 25 year old, recently divorced, shy vet who is finally breaking into the whole single life again. When a problem arises in a bar and it's up to Emmett to fix it, he pretty much knew at that moment life would never be the same again. Hi, this story will be a collab between myself and my bestfriend Kili, she'll write a chap, I'll write a chap etc etc. Enjoy!


Chapter One- Emmett to the rescue

It's been 1 year 4 months and 13 days since I signed the divorce papers finally escaping from the lying and the cheating and the possessiveness of my ex-wife Rosalie Cu-Hale. I hadn't really wanted to do much since the divorce first began; I started neglecting my friends but what could I really do when I had a 2-year-old child in the middle of a huge custody battle? I walked into the kitchen for the second time for yet another beer when I got a phone call. I pulled out my cell, looking at the caller ID I saw it was Rosalie, I thought about ignoring it, but the thought that something might be wrong with our daughter, Willow, I quickly answered.

"Emmett, I need you to come and pick up Willow I…" she trailed off, and I started to get annoyed with the little games I knew she was trying to play.

"Get on with it I have things I need to do Rose" I explained, I really didn't but I didn't want her to know that.

"I need you to watch Willow because" she paused and took a deep breath "I have a date" she mumbled quietly.

I quickly became furious but I quickly checked myself because, who was I to get mad because she was moving on? I knew this day would come but I just didn't think it would be this soon, I thought I would be ready but apparently I'm not. I just needed some alone time to process the thought of someone actually dating my ex-wife. I knew what I was about to do was petty but I just wasn't ready to take that step and move on just yet.

"Actually I have plans with a couple friends that I've made so I think you might just have to miss your date" I spat out.

"Are you fucking kidding me Emmett?" She screamed at me, "I ask you for one freaking thing and you make up some shit excuse about hanging out with your friends" she said mocking me. "I don't have time for these stupid games you think you're going to play with me, I've don't no-"I immediately cut her off bringing up things I know I should have kept in the past.

"You've done nothing? That's fucking rich Rosalie, you cheated on me with that Royce fucker and you expect me to just bend over backwards because you want to go out with some other dude instead of being a good mother to our child" I was on a roll and I wasn't stopping anytime soon it seemed "I have no time to deal with your bullshit I have plans and I am keeping them" I took a deep breath and waited for her response I knew it wasn't going to be a good one but sometimes I just need to stick up for myself.

"If that's how you want to play, that's fine but just remember I know how to play dirty too Emmett and unlike you I'm not shy about it." I could all but taste the venom coming from her voice. I may have pushed it a little too far with some of my comments but I suppose there's no going back now.

"Whatever Rose, I'll talk to you later" I quickly hung up without waiting for a response. There was no point in going back and forth with her I just didn't have the patience. I scrolled through my contacts; I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the onslaught of abuse that would come from my best friend Jacob. I hit call and almost had a panic attack hearing it ring but there was no going back now.

"Emmett fucking Cullen, long time no talk what can I do for you Mr. I wait like twenty years to call someone" he laughed which caused me to join in.

"Yeah bro, with the divorce and this custody battle and to top it all off the hours I work down at the office my life has just been crazy busy, but that's the reason I called you. I have the night off and I wanted to see if you wanted to get some drinks down at the bar" I knew he would say yes but it's been so long since we hung out I had no idea what his plans would be and if he even wanted to include me in them.

"Hell fucking yeah dude, I've been waiting for this call. There's this awesome place right up the street from me where we can go and get totally hammered meet some chicks and get fucking laid, well you more so than me, so call a cab and meet me up there asswipe" he rattled of the address and we hung up so we could get ready. I called the cab really quickly and secured a driver.

As I took my shower I started to reflect on the past few years of my life and tried to pinpoint exactly where it went wrong.

**-Flashback-**

"_Emmett get off my back I'm just working late, I'm so tired of you accusing me of doing something I know I didn't do" I forced myself to believe her I wanted nothing more than to go back to how things were a year ago when Willow was just a tiny little baby and the three of us were happy._

"_I'm sorry Rosie, I've just been so stressed down at the clinic I had a few animals that we had to put down and it's taking its toll on me mentally and physically" I used this to reason with not only her by myself. I used to think that my job caused all this paranoia and eventually it would just go away"_

"_Well stop taking it out on me; I don't care if you have to put down 300 dogs! When you come home you don't just get to accuse me of whatever it is you set your mind to that's not fair to me and it isn't fair to our child who has to listen to us arguing all the time"._

"_Rose she's only a 3 months old she doesn't understand what's going on" I knew this had nothing to do with the conversation at hand but I wanted to divert her and just move on._

"_You know what Emmett, fuck you. I don't have to sit here and deal with this; I'm going to Tanya's house. I'm spending the night so don't wait up for me"_

I had to stop myself because if I kept this up I would never get over it. I missed her so much sometimes and I just couldn't bring myself to move on not now and I don't know how long it would be before I ever could. I got out of the shower, dried off and started getting dressed. I picked out a simple gray t-shirt and some nice jeans and put on my trusty Chuck Taylor's. I threw on my leather jacket and walked outside just as the cabbie pulled up in front of my apartment.

As he dropped me off at the bar I tipped him and made sure to tell him what time to pick me up. I walked in the bar and immediately saw Jacob, he was kind of hard to miss he was damn near 7" tall, okay not really but he was about 6'5 with his olive skin which he got from the Native American in him he kept this stupid long ponytail but who was I to judge. He was different and I loved him like a brother.

"Hey there fuckface, are you ready to become shitface" he started laughing uncontrollably and I just rolled my eyes and looked around the bar. My eyes widened as I saw, from the back, the most beautiful reddish-orange hair it was curly and I just wanted to nestle my face in it, and I had to put a face to erm…hair. As I walked over to her ignoring the shouts from my friend, I noticed some douche trying talking to her which for some reason annoyed the shit out of me.

"Hey there sweets, why don't you let me take you home and give you the ride of your life" his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me for some reason.

"Um, no thanks I'm not interested" her voice was very light and airy, it reminded me of angel. I haven't even seen her face but I knew I had to meet her or I would look back on this in shame for the rest of my life.

"Come on sweets, I know you want me you don't have to deny yourself anymore" I watched as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

I knew I had to help her out or I would never forgive myself. I walked up to them and sat next to her putting my arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear "Just go along with it". I turned my head toward Douche Canoe over here and raised my eyebrow before turning back to my angel and saying "Is this guy bothering you babe?" She looked grateful and immediately said "No baby he was just leaving" she turned to him "Weren't you buddy"? I watched as the guy got angry and got up and walked away muttering under his breath. I dislodged myself from my angel and turned to her before properly introducing myself.

"Hi, my name is Emmett, and you are"?


End file.
